It is not uncommon for modern homes and offices to have several sophisticated computing devices with advanced processing, networking, and display capabilities. For example, digital cameras are able to send digital photos, and digital picture frames are able to receive digital photos, via wireless networks. Flat panel television displays are designed with built-in processors and networking devices for receiving, processing and displaying content from other network-enabled devices. Mobile handsets, which have traditionally been used primarily for making telephone calls, now include powerful processors, touch screen displays, location and image sensors and advanced networking capabilities for executing a variety of software applications. Many of these computing devices require significant technical knowledge and effort to configure and operate for effective use. Unfortunately, as the functionality of these computing devices increases, so too will their overall complexity.
One particular problem that often arises involves configuring a device so that it may establish a communication session of some type with another device. For example, if a person with an advanced mobile handset enters an environment having several network-enabled devices, the handset must be configured before it can establish a communication session with any device in the environment. Even when a handset is preconfigured, it may be difficult for the non-technically inclined person to establish a communication session between the person's handset and another device.